1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a trap for catching insects, and in particular, relates to an insect trap that contains a light source which attracts insects and a surface covered with a sticky material upon which insects become stuck and die.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many devices proposed for insect control as insects are a nuisance and can present health and sanitation problems, especially in the food preparation areas of homes and commercial establishments. It has been well known for some time that insects of many kinds can be killed by being attracted to a sticky surface upon which they then get stuck and die. Fly paper is the best known example of this method of insect control. It has also been known for some time that various light sources can be used to attract insects. Accordingly, a number of insect trapping devices have been developed which combine the use of attractant light and a sticky surface to trap the insects. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,211, 5,513,465, 5,505,017, 5,425,197, 5,251,397, and 4,074,457 all disclose insect trapping devices which combine the use of a light source and an adhesive trapping material.
While some versions of this type of insect trapping device have achieved widespread use, the presently available devices do suffer from various disadvantages. For example, these devices often include an adhesive trapping material that is visible to individuals who pass by the insect trap. After significant periods of use, these adhesive trapping materials will have entrapped a number of insects. It can be readily appreciated that used adhesive trapping materials can present a rather unpleasant appearance which may be especially troublesome to the owners of commercial establishments as customers may question the cleanliness of the establishment.
In addition, many versions of this type of insect trapping device are designed for continuous use and therefore, it is particularly important that these devices are designed to achieve optimum operating efficiencies as continuous use can impact electricity costs. However, many of the prior insect trapping devices suffer from designs which do not address the problem of less than optimum operating efficiencies. For example, many of these designs include components which hinder illumination and result in decreased insect attraction. Problems with decreased illumination may lead the user to select higher power illumination sources which often tend to increase electricity costs.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved insect trap which solves the problems associated with the unpleasant appearance of adhesive materials used in known insect traps and which also solves the problem of less than optimum operating efficiency in known insect traps.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved trap for catching insects which uses a light source as an insect attractant and an adhesive trapping material for catching the insects.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved trap for catching insects which is capable of maintaining a pleasant appearance after long periods of use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an improved trap for catching insects which provides for increased operating efficiencies.